Trista's Night Out
by jupitergreen12
Summary: SM & Batman crossover... Trista is in search of youma in Gotham City but finds something else instead. One shot.


1/9/04     Hi everyone… Hope everyone is having a great New Year so far!!  Well this is my first fan fic to be posted on the internet.  This fic is centered on Trista/Setsuna/Sailor Pluto… I'll let you read the rest.  Well, hope you guys like it.  If you don't… Thanks for reading anyway.

1/27/04     Hi again.  I decided to do a little bit of revising here and there.  Oh and this time I'm putting the fic in the crossover section. 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything that has to do with Sailor Moon or Batman.  I'm just using the characters for the fic.  

Trista's Night Out

            "Okay youma… come out, come out wherever you are…" I quietly sung as I closed the door to my place.  I had barely settled into my new apartment during the day.  Now that it was dark, it was time to work on my mission.  

            I stepped into the elevator and grinned.  

            `I hope the others are still convinced that I am taking a vacation…  Oh well… I can always say "Oops!!  I didn't know the youma would show up here…"'

            I then sighed.

            `No… that wouldn't work.  I don't think they would even be convinced if I told them…  Hmm… I need to find that youma… And it would be great if I can take care of it tonight…'

            It was only the beginning of October.  I'm supposed to stay for four months in Gotham City, even though I can bag this youma in one night.  But there was a job opening at Wayne Enterprises in the research department.  I was checking it out a month back and well… it sounded fun to me.  When I told the others about this, they all thought it would be crazy to work during a vacation.  Actually, not all of them, Ami thought the job opening sounded interesting.   She said she would've applied if it wasn't for medical school.  

            It is nine in the evening.  I should be preparing for tomorrow morning.  My new job starts at nine a.m.  Then again, it only takes ten minutes to get there just by walking.  

            `Why am I taking the elevator?' I smirked.  Then the elevator stopped on the seventh floor.  The man who walked in gave me a smile.  I smiled and nodded back.  He was tall and had curly blond hair.  He wore blue jeans and a hockey jersey.  He was handsome but that was all.  So we stood there quietly.

            "I've never seen you here before," he said, "Are you new?"

            He gave me another smile and took a step closer.  I only nodded and looked the other way just so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes.  

            Fortunately the elevator reached the first floor.

            "Laters…" I said and quickly left.  

            Outside the building, I quickly hailed a cab.  I didn't want the guy to follow me.  I'm supposed to be working.

            The cab continued to go for a couple of blocks.  Then I told the driver to stop.  He did and gave me a strange look.

            "Are you sure ma'am?  I only drove you a couple of blocks."

            I nodded, paid him and smiled.

            "Thank you anyway…"

            I stepped out and started to walk the streets of Gotham.  It was a very cool night.  I wore a black sweater with my blue jeans and boots.  I wish I brought a jacket but then again it wouldn't be necessary once I transformed.  For now I thought it was just best to go and explore.  Besides, I loved it when the nights are like this.

            "Hey… the moon is out tonight," I smiled.  The night was a lot better now.

            I continued to walk the streets.  So far there was nothing unusual.  I found the library, the church, a couple of convenience stores and fast food dinning places.

            `I think I'll order Chinese tomorrow.'

            I noticed that I kept getting some stares from the others, especially from the guys.  

            `What is wrong with these people?  Haven't they seen a twenty seven year old woman go out for a walk…?  The stares and looks from the others never bothered me before so why is it bothering me all of the sudden…"

            There is nothing special about me in the way I look.  Of all the scouts I was the tallest one in the group.  In civilian form my eyes are dark brown.  My long black hair is set in its regular style.  Mina once said that Raye and I could pass off as sisters if it wasn't for my tan.  We look somewhat different as sailor scouts.  Raye has a tint of purple in her dark raven hair while mine turns into a very dark green.  My eye color also changes into a dark maroon.  

            The police headquarters was up ahead.  Not much was going on except a patrol unit drove up.  Both officers stepped out of the vehicle.  One of them went and grabbed the criminal that was sitting in the back seat.

            "Hey babe… Wanna wait for me until someone bails me out of here?!" he slurred.  

            I cringed when I saw him staring me up and down.

            "Jerk," I muttered quietly.

            Both officers were also watching me as I got closer.  One of them quickly pushed the criminal up the steps.  It seemed like he was going to make a big show.

            "Knock it off Watkins!  She's way out of your league… Sorry about that ma'am…"

            He gave me an apologetic look and then a smile.  I nodded and quickly walked on by.

            "Heh heh… she's out of yours too!!"  The drunken Watkins yelled back to the cop.

            I wanted to laugh but I kept on walking.  

            "Okay youma… now where in the world are you?" I muttered.

            It was a long walk.  This time I arrived at the gates of the park.  I thought about whether to go in or not.  

            "Then again… this is where the girls would find them back in Tokyo…  I guess…"

            I went.  I found some pretty interesting lawn sculptures.  There was also a lovely pond.  Nearby there was a small stream.  I followed it until I saw a bridge up ahead.

            I stood on the bridge and watched the moon.  It was a really nice night but at the same time I was kind of disappointed that I hadn't spotted a youma.  I was so sure that one would be nearby, especially in the park.  

            "Hi sweetheart… What brings your lonely self to this place?"

            I glared at where the voice came from.  At the other end of the bridge were two guys.  They must have been younger than me.  Hmm… maybe nineteen or early twenties.  I turned and started to walk the opposite direction.  I then heard their footsteps on the bridge.  I rolled my eyes and continued walking.  

            By the time I left the park, I started to walk at a faster pace.  They did the same.

            "What's your hurry?"

            I looked for a cab but there was none in sight.  

            `Guess I'll have to transform but where?'

            "She's hot… Bet she's a feisty one too," one of them said.

            I wasn't scarred, only annoyed.  I kept looking ahead.  Two more guys were walking in my direction.

            "Hello… Are you lost?" one of them said.

            "Hey Billy… we saw her first!"

            I stopped.  

`Damn it!  I need to transform!'

  I was planning to run into the traffic but 'Billy' stood in the way.

            "Why don't' we go out and have some fun, huh?"

            I turned and started to run the other direction.

            "Oh shit" I muttered.  It was a dead end alley.  How was I supposed to transform? 

            `No matter… I can take them'

            I turned around and watch them slowly walking towards me.  I continued to glare at them.

            "Hey precious… don't be like that…  We just want to have some fun here that's all…"

            That came from Billy.  I guess he was some sort of the leader of the group because the others didn't say anything.  The group stopped but he continued to walk.  I stood still and gave him a defiant stare.

            "Relax babe… I promise that it'll be all fun."

            He reached out to grab my hand but I immediately block it.  He smirked.

            "So you want it rough… I like that." 

            He immediately tried to tackle me but I kicked him in the groin.  He leaned back and fell to the floor.  The others just snickered at him.  When he looked up, he was fuming. 

            "Why you little bitch!"

            He then stood up and stepped back.

            "Tie her up…   I call Mitch to pick us up."

            The other three started to go after me.  I gave them a hard time by kicking and punching them.  After awhile Billy joined in again.  I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep this up.  If I had transformed, I would have wiped them on the floor within seconds.  

            Unfortunately two of the guys managed to grab hold of my arms.  Billy came up and was smirking.

            "You better hope Mitch is running late… I'm really going to take care of you once we get out of here."

            "As if…," I muttered.  Then I kicked him again.  This time he was able to dodge the kick.

I then gasped for air.  The fourth guy stood behind me and was choking me by the throat.  I squirmed and started to feel lightheaded.  Billy stood up and raised his hand at me.  I closed my eyes.

            Then next thing I knew, I had fallen forward on my knees.  I gasped, coughed and quickly sucked in deep breaths of air.  I tried to stand but then fell back down because of the dizziness. 

            "Oh no…" I wish it would stop.

            When it did, I looked up and saw three of the guys on the floor.  Billy was one of them.

            "Huh?"

            The fourth one ran away.  I was confused.  I then heard some sort of a gun shot. 

            "Oh!"

            Someone grabbed me from behind.  I was about to kick but we started to soar upward.  It was so unexpected that I grabbed on to the stranger.  The ground below started to spin so I shut my eyes, buried my face to the stranger's neck and held on for dear life.

            `Huh?'

            I opened my eyes to find black rubber like material in front of me.  There was black rubber all over.  There was a cape.  I kept watching it as it quickly fluttered in the breeze.  I felt an arm holding on to me tightly.  Slowly I started to take a look at this stranger.  

            `What?'

            The stranger wore a mask.  It was an unusual mask.  It covered almost the entire face except the eyes and the mouth.  There were two points sticking up from both sides of the mask.  Ears?  

            "Hold on and don't let go," it, or rather he, murmured.

            I nodded and continued to watch him.  He let go of me to reach for another pistol he had hidden somewhere.  I couldn't help but notice his eyes.  They were dark, fierce and so focused on what was ahead.  Did he notice I was staring?  If he did, he wasn't showing it.  I then noticed his lips.  

            `NO!'

            Quickly I looked away and watched the cape again.  I then gave a small smile and then frowned.

`What was wrong with me?!  I'm not supposed to feel like this!!  And… and I can't believe someone had to rescue me!'  I mentally scolded myself.

`If the girls hear a word about this… Aughh!!'

I continued to watch the cape.  Then I noticed we were going through the top of the roofs of the city.  I looked at him again.  At the same time I saw the moon.  It was shining brightly.  There were a few clouds slowly passing by.  The view in front of me was breathtaking.  He then snapped his head to my direction and gave me an intent stare.  I gave a sudden gasp.  I couldn't look away from his gaze though.  Slowly he turned away.  I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face.  I then looked away and watched the stars.  

`I wonder if this is how Sailor Moon feels when Tuxedo Mask rescues her.'

I then sighed but quickly stopped.  I wasn't sure if he noticed.

`No Trista!! Snap out of it!'

Suddenly we landed on a roof of an apartment building.  Reluctantly, I let him go.  Quickly he walked away from me.

"What were you doing there in the first place?"  I heard him ask.  He sounded angry and it scared me. 

"I... I…," I stuttered.  He then looked in my direction and gave me this cold glare.  It really threw me off.  I couldn't answer him so I looked away.  

`What is WRONG with me?  I am the one that usually intimidates people.  Now it's the other way around.'

"That door is unlocked," I heard him say.  This time it was in a more gentle tone.

"The police station is a block north from here.  You should be fine from here on."

I nodded, "Thank you for helping me."

When he didn't respond, I slowly looked his way.  He was gone.  I stood there and shrugged.

"I have a mission to take care of…" I said quietly.  I went to the exit he mentioned. When I entered, it was a hallway and saw that no one was around.

"Pluto Planet Power… Make Up!"

As soon as I became Sailor Pluto, I felt normal again.  I saw my reflection on a small mirror. My hair was still black except you can see a tinge of green in certain lights.  I had on my black and white sailor outfit and adjusted the maroon bow.  I made sure the knee high, high heeled black boots were on correctly.  Suddenly I stopped and shook my head.

`Huh?  Since when do I care how I look?'

Then I headed back to the roof.

"I'm taking the short cut..."

Quickly I ran to the ledge and jumped.  I landed gracefully on the next roof.  It was too easy.  Within a few minutes I stood atop the roof of my apartment complex.  Quickly I detransformed and made my way down to my floor.  

It was already midnight.  I was lying in my bed thinking about the evening events.  I stared at the moon. 

"Who is he? And why do I feel so… so…"

So what?

"It's not like me to feel like this… Whatever this is…"

I thought of him and I sighed.

"But… I'll admit… It does feel kind of… nice…"  

Fin?  

            This little piece is based on a fan art request I made at another SM fan site (hmmm… I wonder which one).  In my opinion, I think they would make an interesting couple.  That and I think Setsuna deserves to be swept off her feet (but not by Endymion!)…

            Special thanks go out to The Plutonian, SMoonEmpress, Isis Aurora Tomoe; Setsuna, Megami of Time; Mistal: The Poisoned One, and Jazz7. Thank you for your reviews.  I really appreciate them. 


End file.
